Lawns of American homes are maintained by cutting grass with a lawn mower. These lawn mowers are either manually powered or powered by an engine to rotate a cutting blade. Powered lawn mower engines can be operated using gas or electric energy, and reduce the effort required by a manual lawn mower. As a result of environmental concerns, the design and use of power lawn mowers with mulching operation are now widespread. The mulching lawn mower is specifically designed to circulate cut grass under the lawn mower such that it is re-cut to a fine mulch. To accomplish this, the bottom surface of the lawn mower is generally shaped like a doughnut and a special mulching blade is used. The combination of these features creates a swirling action to direct cut grass toward the center of the mower where it is re-cut and then deposited on the lawn without being discharged from the mower through a shoot.
It is desired, however, to still collect cut grass from a lawn mower using an attached bag. That is, at times a lawn may be too long for efficient mulching, or the lawn may be covered with leaves. Under such circumstances, collecting the cut material may be desired. Most lawn mower manufacturers offer bag attachments for mulching lawn mowers. The intended functions of the mulching lawn mower, re-cutting circulated grass and depositing on a lawn, is an inherent conflict with the bagging operation. That is, because the cut grass is directed toward the center of the lawn mower, minimal cut grass can be discharged into an attached bag.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a mulching lawn mower and blade which can efficiently mulch cut grass while allowing for substantial discharge of cut grass to a bag when desired.